Gone
by JoaniexJony
Summary: This is a tag for I Helu Pu with extra Steve whump, because you just don't bounce back from a car accident like that.


Okay, am I the only one who thought Steve shouldn't have bounced back after that crash? Well here is my take on

I Helu Pu. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: H50 isn't mine. If only...

Many thanks to my wonderful beta and pal **Sherry 57.** And as it's Sherry who egged me to do this, this tag is for you hon!

GONE…

All of his focus, all he could see, was the man running away. Steve didn't care about anything else. He didn't give a shit about diplomatic immunity. The legalized 'get out of jail free card.' disgusted him. Scumbags came in all different shapes, sizes, pay checks and nationalities. The fact Vonakov was a diplomat didn't matter to him. The guy was going down.

Steve respected the Governor, but didn't agree with his stance on this. He understood the guy's position, but it wasn't his job to keep the voters sweet. Money didn't talk as far as he was concerned. Nor did influence or power. It was his job to get justice for Victoria Chase, and he didn't care who he upset to get it. He hoped it wouldn't cost him his job. If it did, so be it. He wasn't going to let that bastard walk.

The Russian was guilty. He would prove it. All he needed was to catch the cowardly, murdering bastard get the trace evidence, and Max would do the rest. Steve despised men like Vonakov. Men who treated people like garbage then hid behind their status until they were spirited out the country. Lowlife's who acted like they were bullet proof, and thought they could avoid prosecution.

Steve didn't know who he hated the most. The man who'd committed the crime, or the liar whose shirt tails he'd hidden behind. How anyone could hide a rapist and killer then get a full eight hours, was beyond him.

All Victoria Chase had wanted was justice for her sister. The woman Vonakov had raped and left with a child – his child. Except her bravery in standing up for what was right, ended up costing her the ultimate price. Steve was determined to avenge her death. He was sick of people like Vonakov avoiding the system. He would make sure the Russian paid for his crimes.

The sun was blinding. Steve could barely see past the glare but knew he was catching up with the blurred figure ahead. A few more seconds and he would have him. He was high on adrenaline, and all he could hear was his heart racing as his feet pounded the road. Steve didn't even see what hit him. He heard the bang, felt the thump. Felt the explosion of pain as he was lifted into the air…

It could only have been a second, but it felt like a lifetime as he hung in the void. Time stood still as his life flashed in front of him. Images of the people he loved. Those he'd lost. Those he'd let down. He saw his mom and dad. Regret, like a dagger stabbed into his heart knowing how he failed them, failed himself.

It seemed surreal, like he was standing on the sidelines watching as if the accident was happening to someone else. Fear, guilt and confusion assaulted him all at once. Then it was over - the bubble burst in a wail of sound. He heard the screech of tyres, hissed as the asphalt bit into his skin. Steve groaned as his skull hit the road with a resounding thump. Then nothing.

ooooOoooo

When they'd just started dating he'd taken Rachel to Universal Studios. They'd sat on bleachers eating popcorn and drinking soda as they'd watched a crash almost like the one unfolding in front of him.

Danny could remember the heart stopping moment when the stuntman was hit. Everyone had sat in stunned silence until the guy got onto his feet. Back on that set the stuntman had smiled, shaken off the dust and walked away to applause. Except this wasn't the movies. The men lying deathly still on the ground were for real. These guys were a diplomat and a cop. Neither of them got mowed down for a living. At least they shouldn't have. Danny felt sick as he rushed to the scene. Seconds grew into minutes, but neither man stirred. Steve's eyes were closed, his face slack. His partner looked dead. Danny felt the bile rise in his throat as he struggled not to throw up.

He waited for Steve to open his eyes, scramble to his feet and tell him to stop worrying - just like he'd done when he'd fallen off the roof. When, wide eyed, Lori held up her hands covered in Steve's blood, his own ran cold. His partner's luck had finally run out. Super SEAL wasn't superhuman after all. Steve wasn't getting out of this one. He looked like road kill. Danny winced at the description. He hoped he looked worse than he was. He prayed Steve would survive.

The call to 911 was the hardest he'd ever had to make. Danny was now in charge and he knew he had to hold it together, but it was tough keeping the panic out his voice. All the while he kept watching his partner, looking for some movement, something, a sign he was going to be okay. Lori looked like crap. Her pale complexion was almost transparent, making her eyes appear huge in her face. They exchanged a look. Steve hadn't stirred, and his partner's blood was pooling on the road beneath his feet. Danny saw his worry reflected in her eyes.

Kono had joined them just as the paramedic wagons arrived. He could tell the cool headed Hawaiian was shocked. Danny didn't draw lots for who was hitching a ride. There would be no debate. Steve was his partner and best friend. Danny wanted, needed to be there with him, for him. If God forbid this was the end, he wanted Steven to have a friend by his side.

The truck tore up the road and Danny watched in silence as the paramedics worked to save his friend's life. When he looked up and saw Steve's glazed eyes staring at him, he said a silent prayer. His partner was alive. Steven was going to make it.

Danny didn't know how Steve did it. The reckless SOB had the knack of pushing all of his buttons, sending him to his limits. Right now he was relieved and angry at the same time. When his partner was well enough he would drag the careless moron to the sidewalk and teach him how to cross the road. Better yet he would get Grace to do it for him. Then he would schedule time for his own heart attack. Or maybe a time out in a darkened room hooked up to some heavy duty tranquilizers.

He wondered how many friends Steve had sent to the Looney bin. In less than twenty-four hours he'd watched his best friend nearly die twice. Danny reckoned there must be some feline DNA in his blood. Or maybe Steve, like Tarzan had been brought up in the jungle. He'd lost count of how many times his partner's wild behavior had nearly got him killed. Danny wondered how many of his nine lives he'd squandered. How many Steve had left.

ooooOoooo

His head was pounding. Even shallow breaths sent spikes of pain through his chest. Strangers were talking to him, their voices urgent and demanding. He tried to grasp what they were saying, but their voices were wavering in and out of his consciousness. Steve needed to make sense of it all, but he hurt all over. He wanted to lie here, drift, but there was something nagging in his aching brain. Something he needed to take care of.

It took more effort than he expected to pry his eyes open. They were gritty and sore, his vision fuzzy, unfocused. When the fog cleared he saw Danny there. At least he thought he did. The guy looked like crap. Steve wanted to ask what the hell had happened, but only a moan escaped. His jaw hurt. The inside of his mouth was raw and sore. Somehow he'd managed to cut it up and he could taste the sharp metallic taste of his own blood. Then it came to him. The whole nightmare flooded back in frigging Technicolor. Shit.

The penlight stung his eyes but he managed not to cry out. He had to get out of the wagon. Had to finish what he'd started. His neck hurt, heck he hurt everywhere, but Steve sucked up the pain and prepared to put on the act of his life.

Danny patted his shoulder, and he felt like a heel for worrying him. Lori was staring at him like he was a ghost. She was covered in blood. Steve hoped it wasn't hers. Hoped she was okay. His could see how concerned his team was. Steve didn't like being the center of attention at any time, especially not like this. He wanted to jump off the gurney, shake himself down and get back to work, but he needed to keep his cool. Besides, the oxygen flowing into his lungs felt real good.

The doctor was looking at him, staring. It was almost as if the guy guessed what he was planning. Steve knew what responses would set him free and he made them. The fact they were a lie, and he felt like crap didn't matter. He put on his game face and tried not to flinch as the doc did some final checks.

When he signed his release, Steve let out a sigh of relief. He flinched as he eased himself off the gurney and walked straight into the line of fire. He locked eyes with the man in front of him. Steve wasn't going to bullshit the Governor. But he was going to stall him long enough to get the evidence to bring Vonakov to justice. He would deal with the consequences later.

ooooOoooo

All Danny wanted to do was get into his shitty motel room, grab a shower and order some take away while watching the game.

He had the headache from hell. Danny knew what was wrong, his brain was fried. Too much had happened and he was having trouble processing it all. It had started with one of the best nights he'd had in a while. Of course he should have known he'd been tempting fate. He had bad karma. Danny groaned and raked a hand through his hair. He should have realized he wasn't allowed to have fun without paying the consequences.

Twenty-four hours on, and it was like a freaking bad dream. Steve was banged up, but as pig headed as usual. He'd even arranged to do some SEAL stuff with Catherine. The fact he had cracked ribs was a _minor_ detail. Danny wondered if H50's resident Superman had told Catherine what had happened. But the biggest shock of the day, scratch that, the third biggest shock of the day was Lori's resignation.

Danny only half believed her story. Sure the Governor was pissed, but he reckoned Lori wanted to go. From the moment he'd seen her look at Steve with Catherine, he'd sensed a change in her. She'd seemed sad. He was no romance guru. Hell, he'd made a mess of his own marriage, but Danny was sure he'd seen something in her eyes every time she'd looked at Steve. He hoped he was wrong. Steve was a good man, but sometimes the guy was blind to what was happening in front of him. He wasn't insensitive, at least not intentionally, but he often missed the obvious. Like when someone was in love with him. Lori deserved someone who would treat her right. Danny liked her. He was going to miss her. She was a nice kid and hoped she would be happy.

His shabby room wasn't welcoming. Danny's plans were in the process of changing when his phone rang.

"Danny…it's Catherine. Steve's in the hospital."

His heart skipped a beat. "Wha? What the hell happened?

"We were chatting one minute…then he collapsed. The doctor is with him now."

Catherine was as beautiful as they came but although she was tough, Danny thought she sounded scared. "I'll be right over."

He grabbed his keys and was already on speed dial before the door slammed shut. "Chin…something's wrong with Steve..."

ooooOoooo

Steve blinked, the world spun, and he pressed his eyes shut again. He'd been suffering from a headache ever since the accident, but the agonizing pulsating throb spiking through his brain was something else. Had someone struck his head with a pick axe when he hadn't been looking?

He was pretty sure the last thing he remembered was speaking to Catherine. They'd missed Valentines, and he'd been looking forward to them doing some _catching _up. So, what the hell had happened?

His eyes sprang open when he felt a familiar hand take his. Steve saw the fuzzy image solidify. It was the person who he'd just been thinking about. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…When you said let's spend some time together, this wasn't what I'd had in mind."

Steve looked around and realized he was in hospital. "How...what happened?"

"You collapsed while I was talking to you...I didn't think I was that boring a conversationalist." Catherine's joke fell flat as her voice cracked slightly.

"Shit...I'm sorry Valentine's Day got all screwed up. I wanted -"

Catherine smiled as she intertwined her fingers in his. "You can make it up to me next time." Steve rolled his thumb along her palm. It felt good to have her close.

He smiled. "When I get out of here I'll…"

Catherine smiled. "I know…you'll take some leave and come meet me halfway."

Steve went to speak, but started to cough instead. A fire ignited in his chest and pain exploded in his head as the motion caused his whole body to shudder.

Alarms blared, he heard footsteps, and urgent hands pressed a mask on his face. "Slow deep breaths, Mr McGarrett…that's it. I'm going to give you something for the pain in a moment, but you must lie still."

Steve was about to shake his head but thought better of it. He licked his lips to try and get some moisture in his mouth. "No…it'll make my head foggy…I want -"

"Listen to the doctor, Steve. Take the meds." Catherine pleaded in a worried voice. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

He felt the icy chill of narcotics flowing through his veins, and the raw searing pain started to notch down to a dull ache. His brain as expected was starting to fill with cotton wool, but he tried to focus on the red-haired medic standing at the side of his bed. It was the same guy who had treated him after the accident. The guy was watching him. Steve recognized the expression. It was the same reproachful look Danny had worn when he'd hung the suspect off the roof.

"You're a lucky man, Mr McGarrett." The guy checked his IV, then marked something in a chart.

"What happened, doc?" Steve rasped, and his voice faded away to nothing.

The doc reached for a small plastic container on the cabinet. Steve felt the spoon touch his lips and accepted the ice chip gratefully. It soothed his throat, and he relished the small relief it brought.

The doc helped him to another, then returned the container to its resting place. He stood back on his heels and locked eyes with him. "Well…because you lied to me about your level of pain I didn't diagnose the concussion that caused you to collapse. And…when you fell, one of your cracked ribs broke and punctured a lung. I've inserted a chest tube, which seems to have resolved the problem, but if you want to avoid further surgery, you need to lie still."

The doctor's words hung in the air. Steve got the message. He had lied, and now he was suffering the consequences. He also understood the need to lie still. What he was struggling with was what to say. Steve didn't regret his actions, despite the outcome to himself. He knew his reasons wouldn't wash with the medic. The guy was a doctor. His job was to heal. If someone had messed him about like he'd done with the doc, Steve reckoned he'd be pissed too. Especially as he'd caused the doc more work.

"I'm…ss' sorry, doc." Tired and doped up his words came out slurred.

The doctor's expression softened. "It's not me you need to apologize to, Mr McGarrett – it's yourself. I'd also include your friends sitting in the waiting room. They've been here for hours."

"C…can I see them, doc…even one? My friend D…Danny…"

"Later…you need to rest now." The doctor put the chart back at the end of the bed and dimmed the light. "Go to sleep, Commander. When you wake up you should be feeling a little better. You can see your visitors then."

Sleep was pulling him under, but the guilt was nagging away at him. He'd worried his friends. He'd worried Catherine. There was a fuzzy recollection she should have joined the Enterprise by now.

For a moment Steve wished it was the Enterprise Max was a fan of. He didn't hold much with sci-fi, but the beaming technology would have been handy. With one press of a button he could have beamed Vonakov out of the embassy, and none of the mess would have followed. Vonakov wouldn't be fighting for his life. He wouldn't be stuck in the hospital and Lori... Lori would still be part of the team. Man, he'd screwed up.

ooooOoooo

The fog started to lift slightly and Steve shuffled in the narrow bed. The sun was streaming through the window. It had been dark when he'd last awoken, and he wondered how long he'd slept. His head was aching, still bleary from his drug induced nap. Steve was struggling to focus when he heard a rustling noise by his bed. He turned and saw Catherine sitting there.

"How long have I been out?" Steve yawned and winced at the pain in his chest.

"Two days…"

Steve felt his heart start to race. The bleeps from the monitor started to get louder. Catherine took his hand and squeezed it. "You need to calm down, Steve."

He tried to grasp what he'd just heard. He couldn't believe it. "Wha…what happened?"

"Your concussion was worse than they thought. When you didn't wake up the doctor got worried. An MRI scan showed the swelling had increased since you'd been brought in. He was considering surgical intervention until you showed signs of resurfacing a few hours ago. They've done another scan...you're a lucky man. You're going to be fine." Catherine pursed her lips, and frowned. "Steve…I can't believe you didn't tell me what happened to you."

"I can."

Steve and Catherine looked towards the voice. They saw Danny leaning in the doorway.

"In fact I'd go so far as to say that when the doc examined you after the accident you weren't exactly _truthful_ about how you were feeling…" Danny came towards the bed and folded his arms. Steve wondered how his partner managed to look both worried and pissed at the same time.

Catherine looked at him accusingly. "Is that true?"

Steve could feel both sets of eyes boring into him. He could feel the color rise in his cheeks, but forced himself to sound stronger than he felt. "Okay…so I was a _bit _banged up, but I had a job to do. The Governor was on my case…I wasn't going to let Vonakov walk."

"A _bit_…" Danny slowly shook his head. "You're a piece of work, do you know that? I don't understand how a so called sane rational individual would do the things you do! Because you didn't come clean with the doc, you nearly died you dumb schmuck!" Danny opened his mouth to say something else, then clearly changed his mind. He shut it, looked at him with frustration, and walked towards the door. He stopped at the opening and turned to face the couple. "I'll leave you two to talk. Steven…this conversation isn't over."

Catherine looked uneasy and squirmed in the chair. "Danny's right. One day, you'll be careless for the last time. I want you to think about that. I…I don't know how long I can hang around with a guy who thinks so little of himself, he keeps taking needless risks with his life."

Steve reached for her hand. "Catherine…I don't…I didn't mean to get hurt. I know I was careless, but you didn't meet the sister of the victim. She was heartbroken when she found out her sister had died trying to help her. It wasn't her fault…of course, at least now she has some justice."

"And what about the next time…"

"The next time I plan on running across the freeway I'll look left and right first - _promise_. Right now the pain is enough of a reminder to be more careful in future." Steve winced, as he jerked his chest tube. The pain was so raw, so intense, his heart started to race. He could feel hot, sticky beads of sweat roll down his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Catherine asked concerned, as she mopped a cool cloth over his head. It felt good.

The pain eased down, and Steve let out a sigh of relief. "No…it's fine. Look, Catherine, I'm sorry I worried you…Seriously, I promise to take more care in future." He forced a smile he wasn't feeling. "When do you have to leave?"

"My commander let me stay until I knew what was happening with you, but I…"

"You have to go…" Steve interrupted in a cracked voice. He squeezed her hand. "It's fine…I'm okay, or I will be soon. As soon as I'm on my feet, I'll be coming to see you for that training."

"Do you hear that? He's not even out the hospital and he's talking about doing all that super SEAL stuff. Sheesh…you're something else, man."

Steve looked over Catherine's shoulder to see Danny standing there. The Jersey boy was shaking his head, but he could see a trace of a smile.

Catherine bent down kissed his forehead, and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She glanced over at Danny. "Take care of him for me, Danny…because despite what he says, he doesn't know how to look after himself."

Steve watched Catherine leave with a lump in his throat. He missed her already. Catherine was as close to a committed relationship as he got. Steve cared for her, but love, that was another matter. The truth was he didn't know how he really felt. All he knew was while WoFat was on the loose he couldn't afford to pursue anything meaningful with Catherine, or anyone else for that matter. Besides, after what had happened to Mary, he wouldn't put anyone else's life at risk.

"She's one classy lady," Danny broke the silence, "but what she sees in you…I'll never know." He gave him a wry smile.

"Neither do I."

Danny frowned. "Hey…no come back? Now I know something's wrong" Danny expression grew concerned. "You're in pain. Why didn't you say something - I'm getting the doc."

As Danny went to move away Steve grabbed his arm. "It's not that…I need to see Lori."

Danny's face fell. "Lori's gone, Steve. When I called the others to let them know what had happened, Kono had just dropped her off at the airport. I can call her if you like. I'm sure she'd come back."

Suddenly Steve felt very, very, tired. He scrubbed a shaking hand over his face. "No…it's okay. I just wanted to say sorry. It's because of me she lost her job. If I had thought things through, done things differently – Lori would still be part of the team. I screwed up. It should have been me that got canned, not her. I let her down, Danno."

Danno sat down on the vacant chair, crossed his legs and glanced at him through hooded lids. "Are you done with the pity party? Because honestly...I have to say it doesn't suit you."

Steve glared at him, incredulous. "Where has Mr_ Sensitivity_ gone? Sometimes I don't get you, man. You cry at a dumb movie, but you can't even empathize with a friend! Excuse me…a _sick_ friend at that."

A big grin grew on Danny's face. "Now that's more like it – that's the Steve I know. I was getting worried there for a minute. I was beginning to think that blow to the head had made you gone soft. Although, if it's forced some common sense into that thick skull of yours, I won't complain."

"Seriously, Danno, I've ruined her career…" Steve said sadly.

Danny locked eyes with him. "Steve… If Lori had stayed, you would have ruined her life."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Danny's face twisted, and he shuffled in the seat. "She loved you…I could see it. I think the others did do. When she saw you with Catherine, I could see the pain in her eyes. If this hadn't happened…I reckon she would have left anyway. As it is, this gave her the excuse to go without letting you know how she really felt."

"I didn't know…" Steve whispered. He was stunned at the revelation. He liked Lori, but as a friend - not _that_ way.

"For a smart guy, you can be really dense at times, Steven." Danny drawled. "Anyway…she's gone. Maybe it's for the best. Lori's a nice kid. She deserves to meet someone who'll make her happy."

"Is this a private party or can anyone come in?" Chin quipped. Steve looked up to see him and Kono at the door.

Kono smiled. "It's good to see you, how are you feeling, boss?"

Steve was still reeling by what Danny had just told him, but tried to shake off his fugue. "Sore…but I'm alive. Thanks for coming guys."

"Why wouldn't they?" Danno frowned. "We're a team right? All for one, and one for all."

"The Three Musketeer's – I loved that movie!" Kono exclaimed.

"Which one? There's been several." Chin asked. Kono frowned and made a face at him.

"That makes me D'Artagnan then." Steve smiled.

"Why should you be numero uno?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"Because I'm in charge…"

Danny tilted his head and frowned. "So...let me get this straight. _You're _taking the role of one of the greatest heroes of all time, just because you're in charge of the unit…Okay, so which one am I then smart ass?"

Steve pretended to give the matter some thought. "Porthos."

The cousins burst out laughing. Chin couldn't speak. Tears were rolling down Kono's face as she hung onto her cousin's arm. Danny's face was expressionless as he stood and looked at him.

"Well that's_ nice_...It's good to know what you really think of me…your partner...the guy who always has your back. You think I'm fat! Well...hotshot, I might not be a SEAL, but this is all muscle, buddy!" Danny self-consciously patted his stomach.

Danny looked so wounded, Steve wanted to laugh. Knowing how much pain it would cause him he resisted. "Porthos was an important part of the team, Danno. He was the empathetic one…just like you."

"_Funny_…you're a real funny guy." Danny got to his feet. "Anyway…as much as I've enjoyed being the butt of your jokes, I've got to leave the comedy store and go get Gracie from school." He turned to Steve. "I don't have a clue what my kid sees in you, but she likes you. She got real upset when she heard you were in the hospital...Can I bring her by later?"

"I'd like that. And, Danny…thanks."

"Anytime…Now be a good boy for once, and don't be getting into any trouble while I'm gone - okay?"

"You got it…partner." Steve nodded, and Danny waved Musketeer style, before leaving the room.

Steve zoned out as Chin and Kono were starting to argue over which of the Musketeers they would be. The whole thing had started as a joke, but in many ways it was close to the mark. That's just what he, Danny, Chin and Kono were – modern day Musketeers.

They were a team, and despite Lori's departure, they still had a job to do. He was going to miss her but evil didn't take a vacation. As soon as he was on his feet it was back to work. The first order of business. Find Wo Fat and bring him to justice.

THE END.

I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review. I love to know what you think.


End file.
